Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica/Canone
}} ,   • Planetoide 5251977 | sottogruppi = • Alto Comando dell'Alleanza   • Governo Civile dell'Alleanza   • Forze Armate dell'Alleanza | fondazione = Informalmente intorno al 5 BBY; ufficialmente nel 2 BBY, con la Dichiarazione dell'Alleanza Ribelle | scioglimento = 4 ABY, con la Proclamazione di una Nuova Repubblica | era = Età dell'Impero }} L'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica, conosciuta anche come Alleanza Ribelle, oppure semplicemente come l'Alleanza '''o la '''Ribellione, era un movimento di resistenza creato da Bail Organa e Mon Mothma per opporsi al regno dell'Impero Galattico. Prima della sua fondazione, esisteva un altro piccolo movimento di resistenza, guidato segretamente da Bail Organa. Questo piccolo gruppo iniziò a mettere insieme le varie cellule ribelli, tra cui l'equipaggio dello Spettro ''e la Cellula ribelle Phoenix. L'Alleanza vera e proprio nacque dai resti della Vecchia Repubblica e da alcuni membri rinnegati del Senato Galattico, come Bail Organa e, successivamente, sua figlia Leia. Fondata e sostenuta da Organa, l'Alleanza ricevette il supporto anche da alcuni Jedi sopravvissuti, quali Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, il suo Padawan Ezra Bridger, e più tardi Luke Skywalker. Anche alcuni soldati cloni si unirono alla ribellione, come nel caso del capitano Rex. Invece di condurre una guerra diretta, l'Alleanza condusse una guerra di logoramento contro il governo imperiale, stabilendo piccoli insediamenti in tutta la galassia, invece di tutto prendere il controllo di un intero pianeta. Quando l'Alleanza rubò con successo i piani dell'ultima arma dell'Impero, la Morte Nera, e distrusse la stazione spaziale nella Battaglia di Yavin, l'andamento della guerra cominciò a cambiare e la minaccia ribelle cominciò a dimostrarsi come una grave spina nel fianco dell'Impero. Tuttavia, sotto il comando di Darth Vader, le forze imperiali riuscirono a sconfiggere l'Alleanza su Hoth, costringendo le forze ribelli rimanenti a nascondersi. Alla fine, l'Alleanza prevalse contro l'Impero, riuscendo a distruggere la seconda Morte Nera durante la sua costruzione. Non solo la ribellione distrusse la stazione spaziale, ma il Jedi Luke Skywalker riuscì a far riscattare il padre, Darth Vader, il quale uccise l'imperatore Sheev Palpatine prima di morire. L'Alleanza Ribelle fu presto riorganizzata sotto forma di una Nuova Repubblica. Al tempo della Battaglia di Yavin, l'Alleanza Ribelle optò per uno uccello stellare rosso come simbolo. Storia Fondazione Movimenti di resistenza assistiti dai Jedi Mentre l'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica era un movimento che si opponeva alla tirannia dell'Impero Galattico, le sue radici vennero fondate prima dell'ascesa dell'Impero, durante gli ultimi anni di vita della Repubblica Galattica. Infatti, durante le Guerre dei Cloni, che videro contrapporsi la Repubblica con la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, i Jedi, primo fra tutti Anakin Skywalker, contribuirono a costruire gruppi di resistenza su pianeti controllati dai separatisti. Solo dopo la caduta della Repubblica e la fondazione dell'Impero questi gruppi si unirono per fondare l'Alleanza. La delegazione dei 2000 Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, il Cancelliere Supremo Sheev Palpatine era riuscito ad ottenere poteri speciali dal Senato Galattico a causa della grave situazione causata dalla guerra. Ciò però portò alcuni membri del Senato, alcuni dei quali facevano parte del Comitato Lealista, tra cui Bail Organa di Alderaan, Padmé Amidala di Naboo, e Mon Mothma, a riunirsi con lo scopo di discutere riguardo la condotta del Cancelliere Supremo. Da qui derivò la Delegazione dei 2000, un gruppo di 2000 senatori che firmarono un documento in cui si domandava al Cancelliere di deporre il prima possibile i suoi poteri speciali. Trai senatori firmatari vi furono anche Meena Tills di Mon Cala. Subito dopo la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, Palpatine dichiarò la fine della Repubblica e del Senato Galattico, costituendo il primo Impero Galattico, auto-proclamandosi Imperatore. All'insaputa di gran parte della comunità galattica, l'auto-promosso Imperatore Palpatine era in realtà un Signore dei Sith, conosciuto come Darth Sidious, ed era stato anche l'ideatore delle Guerre dei Cloni, concepite come l'unico modo per poter rovesciare la Repubblica. L'Imperatore iniziò a sovrastare la democrazia, dichiarando, per il bene della pace comune, i Jedi nemici pubblici. Nel periodo immediatamente successivo alla fine delle Guerre dei Cloni e alla morte della senatrice Padmé Amidala, per mano di suo marito, Anakin Skywalker, divenuto un Sith, i senatori Organa e Mothma iniziarono a lavorare in segreto per rovesciare l'Impero. L'età dell'Impero In assenza di una forte opposizione, l'Impero Galattico prosperò durante i primi giorni del regno di Palpatine, il quale creò un vastissimo esercito con l'obbiettivo di incutere paura nella popolazione. Il Senato riformato, essendo ancora meno efficace di quanto non fosse stato durante gli ultimi anni della Repubblica, non fece nulla per frenare una tale massiccia espansione militare. Nel frattempo, nel segreto più profondo, l'Impero lavorò anche sulla Morte Nera, una stazione da battaglia simile ad una luna, in grado di distruggere interi pianeti. Anche se molte persone provavano rancore nei confronti dell'Impero, pochi osavano agire. Quei pochi che provavano a fare qualcosa, agivano solo per il proprio interesse, fallendo quasi sempre e ostacolando così la nascita di una vera ribellione. Ribellione su Ryloth Un raro esempio di resistenza organizzata fu il Movimento di Liberazione di Ryloth di Cham Syndulla. Questo gruppo derivò dalla Resistenza Twi'lek, i cui membri si erano battuti contro l'occupazione di Ryloth da parte dei Separatisti, guidati dall'emiro Wat Tambor, durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Negli anni il movimento stabilì basi nascoste sul sistema di Ryloth e portò a termine numerosi raid contro le forze dell'Impero. L'insurrezione di Berch Teller Un altro esempio di cellula ribelle nacque un anno dopo la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, quando l'Impero decise di punire il pianeta Antar 4 a causa dei suoi passati legami coi Separatisti. L'azione, guidata da Wilhuff Tarkin e passata alla storia come l'Atrocità di Antar, spinse l'ex agente dell'intelligence della Repubblica, Berch Teller, a fondare una propria cellula ribelle. Lui, insieme ad altri collaboratori, a bordo della ''Carrion Spike, la nave personale di Tarkin che in precedenza avevano rubato, iniziarono a colpire diversi convogli imperiali diretti al sito di costruzione della Morte Nera, grazie all'aiuto di un imperiale traditore. Una volta catturato il traditore, il vice-ammiraglio Dodd Rancit, Tarkin riuscì ad intervenire efficacemente annientando la cellula ribelle. Teller, però, riuscì a sfuggire e si rifugiò nel pianeta natale di Tarkin, Eriadu, dove però cadde in una trappola, all'interno della zona selvaggia del pianeta. Una volta trovatolo, Tarkin e suo zio Jova lo lasciarono morire lì. Il network Organa-Tano Tuttavia, durante il quattordicesimo anno del regno di Palpatine, un numero consistente di cellule ribelli si erano già formate in giro per la galassia, e operavano in risposta alla oppressione imperiale, soprattutto alla luce della continua espansione imperiale nell'Orlo Esterno. Quelle cellule, che comprendeva i ribelli di Lothal, guidati dall'ex Jedi Kanan Jarrus, e il comandante Jun Sato dello Squadriglia Phoenix, facevano parte di una più ampia rete di ribelli guidati dall'ex Padawan Ahsoka Tano e dal senatore Bail Organa, che si erano già opposti al regime di Palpatine molti anni prima. In quel periodo le cellule non dovevano essere a conoscenza di una più ampia ribellione onde evitare spargimento di informazioni importanti qualora un ribelle venisse catturato dall'Impero. Le cellule venivano informate direttamente da Ahsoka Tano, la quale utilizzava il nome in codice di "Fulcrum". L'esistenza del network venne svelata all'Impero quando Kanan Jarrus fu catturato ed i suoi ribelli lanciarono una missione per salvarlo da uno Star Destroyer imperiale su Mustafar. Al fine di salvare, non solo una delle proprie cellule, ma anche l'unico Jedi coinvolto nel movimento, Tano condusse una flotta ribelle per assisterli nel salvataggio. In risposta alle voci di azione ribelle su Mustafar, disordini anti-imperiali nacquero in diversi mondi, tra cui Lothal. L'imperatore inviò così il suo apprendista, Darth Vader, per affrontare il problema. Dopo l'assedio di Lothal, i ribelli di Lothal furono costretti a lasciare Lothal e la Squadriglia Phoenix rimase paralizzata quando Vader distrusse la loro nave comando. Nonostante l'attacco, la rete ribelle riuscì a reclutare l'ex capitano clone Rex. Riuscirono anche ad acquisire un prototipo del caccia B-Wing dall'ingegnere Mon Calamari Quarrie. Inoltre la rete impedì ai membri dell'Inquisitorius di catturare diversi bambini sensibili alla Forza. La Guerra Civile Galattica Intorno al diciannovesimo anno dalla fondazione dell'Impero, venne finalmente fondato un vero e proprio movimento di resistenza guidato da Bail Organa e Mon Mothma, la quale ricevette il titolo di Cancelliere. Ora, in possesso di una Flotta di tutto rispetto che includeva caccia stellari X-Wing, Y-Wing e A-Wing, l'Alleanza fu in grado di combattere l'Impero ad armi pari. Durante quel periodo l'Alleanza aveva sede sulla luna lussureggiante di Yavin 4, in una antica struttura in pietra conosciuto come il Grande Tempio di Massassi. Leia Organa, figlia di Bail Organa e la Principessa di Alderaan, era riuscita, grazie a suo padre adottivo, ad entrare nel Senato Imperiale e, allo stesso tempo, era anche un membro segreto dell'Alleanza. Tra i comandanti dell'esercito ribelle vi erano invece il generale Jan Dodonna e l'ammiraglio Gial Ackbar . Alcuni membri dei piani alti dell'Impero, come il generale Cassio Tagge, erano seriamente preoccupati dalla minaccia che rappresentava "la ribellione". Per altri invece, come l'ammiraglio Antonio Conan Motti, l'invincibilità dell'Impero era fuori discussione. Gli Imperiali, nel tentativo di evitare simpatie e assensi in direzione dell'Alleanza, fecero un uso massiccio della propaganda, mostrando la ribellione come un gruppo di sbandati disorganizzati, tenendo nascosta così la reale minaccia che i ribelli rappresentavano. La Vittoria a Yavin Il primo vero e proprio colpo che l'Impero subì ad opera dell'Alleanza avvenne nelle vicinanze del pianeta gassoso Yavin, dove venne combattuta un'importante battaglia spaziale. Precedentemente alla battaglia infatti, un gruppo di ribelli riuscì a rubare piani e schemi della Morte Nera, la super-arma dell'Impero capace di distruggere interi pianeti, e a consegnarli alla principessa Leia Organa. La Principessa però venne catturata da Darth Vader e fatta prigioniera sulla Morte Nera, ma poco dopo venne salvata da Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, C-3PO e R2-D2 e Obi-Wan Kenobi (il quale morì per dare tempo agli altri di sfuggire). Una volta che Organa, insieme agli altri, raggiunse la luna di Yavin 4, sede in quel tempo della base ribelle, subito iniziarono i preparativi per l'attacco e la distruzione della Morte Nera. Gli Imperiali dal canto loro riuscirono a localizzare la base ribelle e in breve tempo la Morte Nera giunse nel Sistema Yavin. Onde evitare di venire completamente spazzati via, i ribelli inviarono una flotta di caccia X-Wing e Y-Wing nel disperato tentativo di distruggere la stazione da battaglia. Lo scontro si rivelò molto duro, ma alla fine Luke Skywalker, grazie al decisivo aiuto di Han Solo a bordo del Millennium Falcon, riuscì a distruggere la Morte Nera pochi istanti prima che questa sparasse contro Yavin 4. Durante l'esplosione, a bordo della stazione vi era Whilhuff Tarkin, mentre Darth Vader, che era aveva preso parte direttamente alla battaglia nello spazio, riuscì a sopravvivere. La sconfitta di Hoth Tre anni dopo la Battaglia di Yavin, l'Alleanza si stabilì presso il pianeta ghiacciato di Hoth, dove fondò la Base Echo. La permanenza ribelle però durò poco: un droide sonda imperiale, uno dei tanti che venivano inviati in diversi sistemi per localizzare attività ribelli, avvistò la Base e e inviò le coordinate al Super Star Destroyer, la nave ammiraglia di Darth Vader. Così Vader subito partì con la flotta imperiale alla volta di Hoth. Una volta raggiunto il pianeta, gli imperiali inviarono sulla superficie gli AT-AT, possenti macchine da guerra quadrupedi, difficili da abbattere, i quali, sotto il comando di Maximillian Veers, mostrarono la superiorità dell'Impero rispetto alle esigue forze ribelle nella Base. I Ribelli, intuendo il proprio svantaggio, fecero evacuare la Base, mandando dei battaglioni a fermare l'avanzata nemica e degli Snowspeeder. Sia i soldati che gli Snowspeeder non riuscirono praticamente a fermare gli AT-AT, anche se Luke Skywalker, a bordo della suo caccia, riuscì prima a far crollare a terra un camminatore, e poi, una volta a terra (visto che anche il suo stesso caccia fu abbattuto, a far esplodere un altro grazie ad una granata. Dopo di che Skywalker si ritirò nella Base cercando il suo X-Wing per fuggire da Hoth. Intanto Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca e C-3PO riuscirono anche loro a scappare dalla Base a bordo del Millennium Falcon. In generale la battaglia si concluse con una vittoria schiacciante per l'Impero, in quanto la Base Echo era stato completamente conquistata, alcuni membri dell'Alto Comando dell'Alleanza erano stati uccisi e le forze ribelli si erano sparse per tutta la galassia. Ma nonostante tutto, molti ribelli erano riusciti a scappare dal pianeta ghiacciato, grazie all'utilizzo di un cannone a ioni che metteva fuori uso gli Star Destroyer, permettendo così ai trasporti ribelli di fuggire indisturbati. Il trionfo a Endor Sei mesi dopo la grave sconfitta su Hoth, l'Alleanza fu fortemente determinata ad eliminare una volta per tutte l'Imperatore e il suo governo tirannico. Venendo a conoscenza, grazie alle spie Bothan, della costruzione di una seconda Morte Nera e del fatto che l'Imperatore in persona avrebbe presenziato la costruzione della stazione da battaglia, l'Alto Comando dell'Alleanza non si poteva permettere di lasciarsi sfuggire la possibilità di distruggere la seconda Morte Nera e l'Imperatore nello stesso momento. Così si decise che una squadra, guidata da Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca e Luke Skywalker, a bordo di una navetta imperiale rubata, si sarebbe infiltrata nella luna boscosa di Endor, intorno alla quale orbitava la Morte Nera, con lo scopo di distruggere il generatore di scudi che rendeva la stazione da battaglia impenetrabile. Una volta distrutto il generatore, l'intera flotta ribelle, guidata da Lando Calrissian, avrebbe attaccato e distrutto la Morte Nera. Una volta atterrati sulla luna però la squadra ribelle non riuscì subito a conquistare e a distruggere il generatore di scudi, mettendo in difficoltà la flotta, la quale, impossibilitata ad attaccare la Morte Nera fu costretta per il momento a ripiegare, ma venne intercettata dalla flotta imperiale, cadendo così nella trappola pianificata dall'Imperatore, il quale aveva di proposito lasciato uscire le informazioni recuperate dai Bothan, in modo tale da attirare tutta la ribellione su Endor per distruggerla una volta per tutte. La situazione però volse a favore dei ribelli quando i nativi della luna, gli Ewok, si allearono con la squadra ribelle e insieme, riuscirono a sconfiggere gli imperiali e a distruggere una volta per tutte il generatore di scudo. Così nello spazio, un gruppo di caccia ribelli, guidati dal Millennium Falcon, riuscì a infiltrarsi all'interno della Morte Nera. Una volta raggiunto il reattore, Lando Calrissian e Wedge Antilles lo colpirono, scatenando così una serie di esplosioni a catena che alla fine distrussero la Morte Nera. Nel frattempo a bordo della stazione, prima della sua distruzione, l'Impero subì un colpo forse ancora peggiore. Luke Skywalker, che si era consegnato prima su Endor a Darth Vader, fece appello all'amore paterno di Vader, convincendolo a uccidere il suo padrone. Vader (ritornato finalmente Anakin Skywalker) afferròl'Imperatore e lo scaraventò l'Imperatore nel reattore nella Morte Nera, venendo però ferito mortalmente. Con la perdita sia dell'imperatore che del suo braccio destro, Vader, la distruzione della Morte Nera e le pesanti perdite subite, il resto della flotta ribelle fuggì. Questa sconfitta segnò il declino dell'Impero. Nuovi orizzonti Dopo la Battaglia di Endor, l'Alleanza si riorganizzò nella Nuova Repubblica, ma doveva fare ancora i conti con i resti delle forze imperiali. Un anno dopo la vittoria ribelle su Endor, le due fazioni di scontrarono nei cieli del pianeta desertico di Jakku. Organizzazione Governo L'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica era un movimento di resistenza militare guidato dall'Alto Comando dell'Alleanza e con l'obbiettivo di ricreare la Repubblica Galattica. Cambiò spesso la sua base operativa al fine di evitare il rilevamento da parte della sua nemesi, il temuto Impero Galattico. Il Corpo Diplomatico dell'Alleanza cercò di mantenere relazioni amichevoli e di procurarsi il sostegno di vari mondi della galassia. Nonostante questo, l'Alleanza aveva pochi mondi che dichiaravano apertamente il loro sostegno al movimento. Apparato militare L'Alleanza era guidata da capi militari molto competenti, come l'ammiraglio Gial Ackbar. Possedeva un esercito e una flotta spaziale, che comprendeva numerosi tipi di caccia stellari. Dietro le quinte Dave Filoni, direttore di Star Wars: The Clone Wars, insieme a George Lucas, stabilirono che il primo nucleo di ribelli di Onderon, fossero il primo dei movimenti di resistenza a comparire durante le Guerre dei Cloni, movimenti che poi sarebbero stati riuniti sotto la bandiera dell'Alleanza grazie a personaggi quali Bail Organa e Mon Mothma. Comparse *''Lost Stars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (romanzo)'' *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza (prima identificazione come Alleanza Ribelle) (prima identificazione come Ribellione) *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Death Star Battle'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars in Pictures: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Original Trilogy Stories'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Battlefront: Compagnia Twilight '' *Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi (Golden Book)'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (paperback novel)'' *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"True Love" *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *Star Wars Episodio VII: Il risveglio della Forza } *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romanzo) *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II''}} Categoria:Governi Categoria:Alleanza Ribelle Categoria:Gruppi di resistenza